


Strawberry Candy

by bakuwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Candy Licking, M/M, Teasing, alternative universe msby black jackals, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuwrites/pseuds/bakuwrites
Summary: It's my first time writing smut fic. Just a drabble for my sakuatsu agenda uwu
Relationships: sakuatsu - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Strawberry Candy

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing smut fic. Just a drabble for my sakuatsu agenda uwu

It's been days since Atsumu felt a tingling sensation whenever he sees Sakusa's candy time after practice. The way Sakusa licks his candy was alluring enough to make Atsumu's insides go feral.

His fingers itch, looking carefully at the man on the opposite side, he abruptly walks towards Sakusa, toss away his candy,

"I can satisfy you more than that candy can do, Omi-kun. You should try me."

Atsumu uttered desperately yet with authority.

Sakusa feels his blood boiling at the moment, but he likes to see Atsumu beg more. Imagining Atsumu's pleading face never fails to turn him on, he secretly bites his tongue to stop himself from moaning but he busts a nut after getting the gist of it.

But instead, he straightens his body up then lean against his locker, arched an eyebrow, licking the excess of strawberry flavor on his lips, followed by a smirk,

"Make me, 'tsumu."


End file.
